Afterwards
by born4purple
Summary: George Weasley reminisces about the war and the last few years as he talks to his newborn son. Read and Review.


"Are you coming to bed honey," she asked from the other room.

"I will in a minute, just let me put him down first," I replied as I carried our nearly three month old son into his newly painted room. No one had expected a boy so the walls were still pink with bows. I hoped this wouldn't last.

My son fussed a bit as I made to put him in his crib. I took him over to the rocking chair, a gift from my youngest sister-in-law and sat down as gently as I could. I began humming under my breath as I rocked slowly soothing his agitated sleep.

"I miss you," I said suddenly. "It gets harder at nighttime. When you died my entire world collapsed. You were my rock, my crutch, you were always there."

I shivered slightly; it had nothing to do with the cold. "The funeral was a small one, I don't know why I am telling you this now; it has been three years. We buried you in late June, the sun shone so brightly I knew you were watching. Everyone cried for you, everyone but me.

"I never cried you know, not in front of the others, I put up a brave front when I was with them. Ginny needed me more than anything; even Harry couldn't sooth her pain.

"Ron was great at that time. He stayed with me. He lived above our shop, in your old room. It turned out he wasn't as stupid as he looked, he could catch a shoplifter faster than anyone. It was his idea to have things bite you when you attempted to steal it. We haven't had a shoplifter since." I smiled at the memory.

"He left of course. Went to be an Auror, he was good at it too. A bit daft when it came to actual logic and planning though, I expect that was always Hermione's job.

"She went to collage, Hermione did; Oxnard in fact. Professor McGonagall had a contact with an old professor there, you owe me a Knut; she was married.

"She and Ron wasted no time getting married after college. Hermione had a girl, she named he Rose after her grandmother," I said with a light voice to my son.

"Charlie stayed in London for a year after the war, he took a job closer to home. He said he wanted to help Mom; we knew better," I smiled a bit, "He is engaged to Jessie, you remember her of course, the girl who worked in our shop. He started hanging around on his off days, charming her and whatnot. I had him cover a shift for me, they've been together since. I owe you a Knut, she did like you best.

"Ginny married Harry almost a year ago. She proposed; you owe me five Sickles. Ginny's already pregnant again, she had a boy too. Don't worry there was no question about the names there. They named him James Sirius," I murmured softly. "Mum was ecstatic. The grandchild count is up to four, five if you count Teddy, he is living with Ginny and Harry now."

I sighed again as I adjusted my son so his face was facing me. Already I could tell he would be a Weasley. His red hair and freckles were clearly visible.

"Bill had a girl, Fleur named her Victoire." I sighed at the memory, "We fought a month before she was born," I paused slightly, "Over you. He wanted to name the baby after you. I wanted to name my first son after you too. Dad finally settled it, he said that I had the most right, I knew you best after all. Charlie helped to break the tension, suggested Bill name the baby after him. Fleur got her way though; we have another girl Weasley in the family.

"I was so glad I had a boy. Dad said that if my first child was a girl the name was up for grabs. I thought it was fair enough." The floorboards creaked in the next room, I knew she was waiting up for me.

"I missed you so much in the months that followed. If it weren't for Angelina I wouldn't be alive now. She was shopping for her nephew. He was two and loved pranking his mom. She encouraged him of course." I wrapped my son in his baby blanket, carefully knitted with his name by my mother. "She's a psychologist now. She pulled me out of the darkness." I chuckled, "She was a bit perturbed when the baby tuned out so light. She claimed I must have bewitched him in some way but I assured her the Weasley genes are strong"

"I ended up going to business school while Charlie and Jessie ran the shop. I have Bachelors in business now, with you gone I have to do the finances." My eyes began watering at this thought. I couldn't keep talking about him. I had missed my yearly pilgrimage to his grave in honor of our birthday though so I suppose it was fitting to talk to him now. Still, I turned my attention to my son.

"I knew I picked the right name for you. Every time I look into your face I see him. Three months and you've already laughed." I stroked his cheek lightly. I stood up and carried my bundle to his crib. I touched the silver nameplate. "I miss you sometimes," I whispered to thin air, "But I'm okay because I have you."

I looked down at my sleeping son. He looked peaceful and happy; as if nothing could ever hurt him. A sigh escaped his lips as I covered him with the blanket. I touched his cheek lightly once more and whispered, "I love you Fred Weasley."


End file.
